


Check

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry loses, and wins.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Check

**Author's Note:**

> Harry loses, and wins.

**Title:** Check  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #135: lost  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Harry loses, and wins.

  
~

Check

~

“Draco lost another chess game,” Ron said.

Harry looked over. “Isn’t he a good player?”

Ron shrugged. “Even _you’re_ better.”

“Thanks. I think,” Harry muttered, walking over. “Up for a game?” he asked.

Draco smirked. “Stakes?”

“Loser obeys the winner for a day,” Harry said, visions of spending time with Draco dancing in his head.

“All right.”

Shockingly, Draco beat Harry easily. “My room at eight,” he said with a wink, standing up. “I'll think of _something_ to do with you.” He sashayed away.

“What happened?” Ron asked. “Why didn’t you win?”

Harry smiled. “You know, I think I did.”

~


End file.
